


Thoughts

by Shadow_Ombre



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, One-side relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: 在探獄時，Claude的一些想法不可控制。
Relationships: Claude Frollo/Esmeralda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Thoughts

他沉默地望着广场上的她；在阳光下，她身上每一小块黄铜片都在自信地散发耀眼的光芒。她的舞姿那般灵动，轻捷；她的歌声明显没有受过训练，但自然得就像是活泼的夜莺。她讨好地，微笑着把铃鼓伸向周围人；人们也都乐意给点黑铜板，或者是几块鹰币。

但他只能站在钟楼的哥特式的塔台上。裹得紧紧的黑色教袍恍如巨大的精美牢笼，昭示着他本应圣洁的身份——至少完全不同于下方那个流浪的吉普赛。

呸！那玩意儿比老鼠还脏！

他紧抱着的双臂甚至比大理石更僵硬，白垩色的脸上没有任何笑容，显得高贵又孤傲。他尽管站在巴黎波涛的顶端，望着她，却觉得早已深陷地狱。如果她注定要折磨他，他宁肯亲吻她脚下的泥土……因为那总还有实现的希望！

可他的欲火已经熊熊地燃烧着，喷着毒烟：他脆弱的灵魂被爱情的魔鬼用铁钎架住，在硫磺的烈火中焯烫。没有任何事物能拯救他；她是被排除在外的。他急不可耐地，又不甘心地，滑向罪恶与情欲。在无数个睡眠不曾拜访的夜晚，他在黑暗中苦苦思念着她。

他能清晰地闻到她胸前的小口袋散发出清新的樟脑气味；她牛奶般光洁细腻的肌肤，泛着健康的小麦色泽。她丰满的胸脯与柔滑的四肢正以最赤裸而毫无防备的姿态展现在他眼前。她以一个女人能做出最柔媚的姿态，卧在他的羽绒床榻上，魅惑地向他招手，仿佛邀请他与自己一同步入情爱的王国。她甚至在他身下跳着那些奇特原始的舞蹈。他狂热地迷恋她的肌肤在他身上火烫的每一处游走时带来的颤栗，就像最淫佚的电流。他听见那最美妙嗓音低语着他的名字……只有他的名字！那些火热的喘息，或者氤氲着水汽，或者干哑而粗糙。

他的夜晚不止一次被描绘成最淫靡的景象，而他则在其中清醒着。他除去一次又一次撕裂自己的教士外袍，牙齿紧紧咬着仅露出的一截苍白的手臂，直到上面变成不健康的潮红色，还留下短时间无法消除的血印。可是这都是徒劳：肉欲已经点燃了某些枷锁……要么被绞死，要么被烧死——命运在他耳边嘲讽地笑着。

他爱她，直至她令他绝望；他爱她，无论她将去往何方；他爱她，即便一切走向死亡。

但他不是任何人的上帝；他无法真正做些什么，除去帮助她更轻易地迈入死亡的巨大阴影。至少满足他一次愿望，他盯着监牢里的她——其实他也何尝不是被锁在另一种监牢里呢。如果绞索上的蛇缠住她细嫩的脖颈，他也会毫不犹豫地吻遍她冰冷的尸体。在凝滞沉闷的塞纳河深处，没有光芒，没有希望。

他下意识地摸向胸口，结果令他丝毫不觉得奇怪：伤口不会这么快愈合，鲜血还在欢快地离开胸口令人厌恶的束缚；心脏还在有力地搏动着。他有些惊讶于自己的生命力。

他痛苦地望进她如今死寂的眼睛；以往，那里溢出的欢声笑语见证了巴黎永远初生的阳光。可他却不能唤醒她，决不。如果他真的这么做了，她一定会成为死亡的一个珍贵收藏品了。

可他还是跪倒在她面前：  
“Je t'aime ！”

**Author's Note:**

> 我爽了，但為什麼lofter要屏蔽這個啊？？？


End file.
